


Systems Error Number 1498

by TheMisterQuinn2139



Series: Systems Error Number 1498 [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture Labs, Aperture Science, Aperture Science Hand Held Portal Device, Gay Male Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Portal 1, Portal 2 - Freeform, Pre-Portal, Science Fiction, portal gun - Freeform, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisterQuinn2139/pseuds/TheMisterQuinn2139
Summary: Follow the story of one Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center employee as he uncovers the darkest parts of the companies past, and the disturbing goings on of the present.
Series: Systems Error Number 1498 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609408
Kudos: 3





	Systems Error Number 1498

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I used to write for A03 in high school doing commissions. I have recently gotten back into writing, and wanted to start this series. It is one I have wanted to write since I finished playing Portal 2 the first time back in 2011. When we discovered more about GLaDOS and Carolyn's history, and how she ended up where she did today, I always wanted to know more. So I am putting my writing skills to use to tell that story. I am not really sure how long this will be, or how many parts it will have, but it will most likely be a bit lengthier. If you like what you've read, let me know! I am always open to feedback or suggestions! I hope each and everyone of you enjoys the story :)
> 
> \- The Mister Quinn

It’s funny really, when you think about it.

It really depends on how long it takes the subject to finish, or more often, to die, but I very rarely get a break to eat. I sit here each and every day, and I almost never stop to eat anything. All the typical everyday things that used to be normal cease to occur for me. A consistent sleep cycle? Normal meal breaks? Healthy social bonds? They’re all gone. Hell I can’t think of the last time I saw the fucking sun.

I looked at myself in the reflection of the glass. It was this oddly textured pane with a slight light blue hue to it. The texture had this horizontal ribbing to it, creating a sort of faulty one way glass effect. We could see out, and they could almost see in. We were more silhouettes than anything. 

My ginger hair was a vast contrast to the light grey concrete that made up the labs. My tired eyes a shade of blue grey that matched the primary portal gun fire perfectly. My glasses a matte black with gold rims. I was young, but I felt ancient. My lab coat hung from my skinny frame like a sheet draped over a stiff cadaver. Aperture had plenty of those too. I couldn’t help my wonder what I would look like in a decade if this is how I looked now. Gaunt and expired perhaps? My knuckles a brash white as my cold hands gripped my clipboard. I flipped over the pages carefully. 

Case Information

Today’s Date: Thursday, May 6th, 1993  
Assignment Number: 47813-08A  
Testing Track: 18-B (Sublevel C)

Subject Information

Test Subject Name: Lyla J. Evans  
Subject Assigned Name: “Maya”  
Test Subject Number: 2814  
Test Subject ID: 007812549-A  
Test Subject Test Cycle Number: 1  
Re-Store Subject After Current Test Cycle: Yes  
Sex: Female  
Age: 23 Years  
DOB: April 8th 1970  
Hometown: Clifton, Maine, United States of America  
Stasis Storage Date: Tuesday, November 13th, 1990 - 9:17:02 am  
Relaxation Vault Date: Tuesday, May 4th, 1993 - 3:19:43 pm  
Relaxation Emergence: Thursday, May 6th, 1993 - 11:00:00 am

I looked up at the monitors. One of them streaming that stupid cryptic message, the other displaying the time, and test chamber information. In that signature golden-ish yellow text it read “10:51:08 am”. I glanced down at my print out once more.

Case Notes:  
Test track includes 18 test chambers (00 to 18). Potentially lethal elements introduced including: High Energy Pellet (Item 231), Military Grade Live-Fire Turrets (Item 797), Corrosive Toxins Pool (Item 421), Victory Lift (Item 013), Unstationary Scaffold (Item 017), Aerial Faith Plate (Item 901), Hard Light Bridge (Item 906), Weighted Storage Cube - Companion Variety (Item 068), Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator (Item 666) Standard Chamber Door (Item 007), Staff Generated Primary Portal (Item 001), Staff Generated Secondary Portal (Item 002), Aperture Science Handheld Portal device (Item 010). Nonlethal elements introduced including: Weighted Storage Cube - Standard Variety (Item 070), High Energy Pellet Charge Receptacle (Item 232). Mobile Equipment Warning Devices: Off. *** You will be training a new Scientist today. 

Just as soon as I finished reading the last sentence, the alert signal chimed announcing someone had used their key-card to open the door. 

A petite woman stepped through the door frame. She couldn’t have been taller than 5’5”, and 120lbs. She smiled at me, mostly with her eyes. They were hazel, and enhanced by her dark brown glasses.

“Are you Parker Quinn?” she spoke with a bit of hesitation in her voice, like she wasn’t sure if she’d stumbled upon someone in a private moment. 

I glanced quickly at the digital clock, it flickered back at me 10:57:44 am. Roughly two minutes until the Subject emerged.

“Yes. That would be me, and you are?” my voice coming out gruff. I looked more effeminate than not, but my voice was a smokey, low octave sound.

I dawned on me, I couldn’t recall the last time I’d seen another person. I mean, yes, I have seen other people. Aperture had a fleet of over 12,000 staff, and God knows how many Test Subjects, both asleep, in stasis, and awake. But I hadn’t interacted with anyone else in so long. I was a senior ranking scientist. I was trusted enough to run the test tracks on my own. But I guess that meant I was trusted enough to show someone new the ropes. 

She sat down in the rolling desk chair beside me, brushing her hair’s side pieces behind her ears. She gazed out at the relaxation vault in the center of the first room. The glass cube was large, but sparsely decorated. It held the Subject pod, a small side table, a clipboard with papers about the test, a mug, and a toilet, The portal frame for this test was mounted to the wall, the count down clock just above it.

“Denise. I’m Denise.” her voice was sweet. It was dainty, and petite, just like her. She continued, “I started earlier this week. Today is my first day on the floor. They said if I was going to learn from the best, I needed to be learning from you.” 

Her coy smile beaming back at me. She was so refreshing. Like a breath of un-recycled air. 

“Well Denise, it’s nice to meet you. I am Dr. Parker Quinn. I am the head Lab Associate for the Testing Track department. It’s nice to see a new face around here on this side of the glass. And one that doesn’t have a 91.2% chance of dying...” 

Her face grew solemn, a bit hesitant to react, but then she smiled. My humor was like my emotions and soul, hardened and dried out by this place. She was still new. Still remembers what the sun feels like on your skin. It was nice to see.

I looked at the clock again 10:59:31 am. Shit.

I gathered the extra papers from the desk, turning to Denise.

“A few basic rules; Never address the Subject by their real name. Don’t give any information that isn’t relevant to the test. We don’t give them the answers to solve the test, we guide them to their own conclusions. When she finishes a section and moves forward, we will move to the next observation room. Basically just follow my lead, watch her through the windows and through the camera feed…”

I could tell it was a lot for her to swallow all at once, but we were out of time.

I watched the clock tick by 10:59:56, 10:59:57, 10:59:58, 11059:59, 11:00:00…

The alarm buzzer went off, and the clock radio started. 

Nothing.


End file.
